


A Garden of Secrets

by Starbright89



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Secret Garden - All Media Types
Genre: My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, The Secret Graden AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbright89/pseuds/Starbright89
Summary: After a fire kills his family Hannibal is sent to live with his Uncle Lord Crawford. He becomes fascinated with a young man called William that his Uncle has forbade him from seeing. But when has that ever stopped Hannibal from anything?





	A Garden of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I'm just trying this out. I was inspired by this awesome post on tumblr, hopefully I did the idea justice. :S http://starbright89.tumblr.com/post/165304630453/avidreadr2004-serenitynerd-starbright89

Introduction

 

As stories seem to do this one starts with a change for way tell a story where everything stays as it always has.Unfortunately for the characters of this particular story the change is a tragedy, a fire in a mansion that killed all living there and leaving the oldest son away at medical school the only surviving member. But this is only partly his tale, the rest of the story lies with a young man with a peculiar gift and a marvelous mind.

After his parent’s deaths Hannibal Lector came to live with his uncle, Lord Jacques Crawford. Lord Crawford lived in a very run down manor close to the cemetery his wife was buried in. Hannibal noticed right away that Lord Crawford was hardly ever at home, choosing to investigate crimes with a strange young man. Hannibal had seen the young man wondering the cemetery in the twilight with a hound or three at his side.While Hannibal was not staying with Lord Crawford for long as medical schooling demanded his presence with term resuming in two weeks. The unexpected fire that took the life of his parents and younger sister had happened only a few days before he was due home for Easter break.

But for now he would settle here and look towards his future. And what better way to settle in than to have some fun with a challenge. Lord Crawford had specifically told Hannibal to avoid the young man, whose name was William.He was working on a case with Lord Crawford and as such not to be disturbed. Naturally this meant that Hannibal now fund him fascinating and hungered for his attention. Hannibal’s first step he decided would be to make William wonder about him. By getting William to approach him first, Lord Crawford could in no way hold Hannibal responsible for William’s distraction. To this end Hannibal resolved to take up walking about the estate in the morning certain that he could hide where the younger man lived and then stumble into his sight.Surely William would be interested in the young handsome unknown nephew of his benefactor. In fact, Hannibal would surely be an even better mystery to William because the Crawfords and Lectors had not seen nor spoken of the other in at least thirty years before the fire that wiped out all but one of the Lectors.


End file.
